Deux es
by ViviTheFolle
Summary: "Deus ex machina", c'est quand une intervention divine, "deus", sauve les personnages. Mais quand "humano ex machina"... ça donne quoi?


Le petit village de Ponyville, niché au creux de la vallée à proximité de la forêt Everfree, était encore tout endormi. Le ciel se teintait d'un joli rose et ses rayons chauds chatouillaient le museau des poneys, mais ceux-ci ne s'éveillèrent pas pour autant. Même à Sweet Apple Acres, personne ne remuait. La paix et le calme étaient maîtres mots dans le petit hameau.  
Cependant, dans la pâtisserie, une jument rose se dressa d'un coup hors de ses draps. Elle ouvrit d'un coup ses grands yeux couleur bleu ciel, alors que son corps entier commença à trembler, à onduler, à se contracter et à se secouer.  
« Ouh ! Ouh ! Ouh là là ! »  
Son lit aurait été un fauteuil de massage surpuissant qu'elle n'aurait pas réagi autrement.  
« Ca rec-c-c-c-commence ! Un t-t-t-t-truc éno-o-o-o-o-orme ! »  
A toute vitesse, elle quitta son lit en laissant la couverture flotter derrière elle. Elle ne cessait de gigoter tout en tremblant, en essayant de se tenir droite. Elle alternait le galop et les crises de spasmes, toujours en répétant « Un t-t-t-truc éno-o-o-o-orme ! ».

La jument rose aux yeux bleus parvint à atteindre le centre névralgique de Ponyville : un immense château de cristal ressemblant à un arbre majestueux, le domaine de la Princesse Twilight Sparkle. L'alicorne était une experte des situations épineuses, et parmi ses meilleures amies comptait Pinkie Pie, conseillère, pâtissière et voyante à ses heures perdues. Pinkie Pie, qui, secouée de partout, tentait tant bien que mal de galoper sans se cogner aux murs.  
L'alicorne mauve était justement en train de se réveiller, le nez dans un bouquin. Elle bâilla et se rendit alors compte que, durant son sommeil, un sournois filet de bave avait dilué l'encre et qu'une jolie tache prospérait désormais sur un schéma quelconque.  
Poussant un cri, la jument lança un sort, et la page se retrouva toute propre : la magie avait décidément du bon.  
Au même instant, Pinkie Pie surgissait dans la bibliothèque, criait « T-T-T-Twilight ! », était prise d'une nouvelle crise de spasmes, et s'étalait misérablement par terre.  
« Pinkie Pie ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Mon sens P-P-P-Pinkie ! Un truc inc-c-c-croyable va se pro-o-o-o-oduire ! »  
Les deux oreilles de la jument aux crins bleus se dressèrent d'un coup, alors qu'elle bondit sur ses jambes. Elle se rua vers la pâtissière.  
« Tu sais où ça va avoir lieu ? Tu as une idée particulière ?  
-Dev-v-v-v-vant le palais ! Sûre et ce-e-e-e-ertaine ! »

Branle-bas de combat. Twilight était sur le perron – elle n'avait aucune envie que le truc énorme se révèle être un Tatzlwurm fonçant droit sur sa demeure. Elle n'aurait pas non plus apprécié qu'un Ursa Major vienne saccager son domaine. Bref, elle était parée à toute éventualité.  
Pinkie, quant à elle, avait apporté son Party Canon qui s'était révélé être d'une grande utilité contre une armée de changelins. Après tout, voir une armée débarquer était plutôt énorme, quand on y pensait.  
Cependant, ce fut soudainement une énorme boule de lumière qui apparut d'un coup, manquant d'aveugler les deux juments. Elles se protégèrent les yeux de leurs sabots, mais l'intense éclat rivalisait avec celui du soleil lui-même…

Puis tout à coup, un fracas épouvantable se fit entendre, pareil à un bris de verre. La lueur étrange s'éclipsa, laissant place à une espèce de créature simiesque dépourvue de poils, étalée au sol, au milieu des nombreux morceaux d'une sorte de… miroir. Il en tenait un bout dans sa main.  
Twilight Sparkle resta bouche bée devant cette mystérieuse apparition, tandis que Pinkie Pie s'approcha suspicieusement. Elle se saisit d'un bâton et tapota l'étrangeté, les yeux plissés dans une expression de sérieux comique.  
L'alicorne, néanmoins, se ressaisit rapidement et avança vers la bestiole. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, il s'agissait d'un humain, comme dans ce monde parallèle. Sa peau était beige et sa crinière était noire. Il était face contre terre, mais il se releva soudainement, laissant ainsi apparaître de grosses lunettes accompagnées de dents proéminentes.

Twilight savait que dans ce genre de situation – du genre paradoxe spatio-temporel – la première chose à faire était de se montrer diplomate.  
« Bonjour, je m'appelle Twilight Spar… »  
L'homo sapiens se leva soudain d'un bond, l'air à la fois égaré, ravi et confus. Un chapelet de gros mots sortit de sa bouche, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer les deux juments, terrifiées par un tel niveau d'analphabétisme. Enfin, quand il eut fini de vomir son âpre discours, il finit par arborer un sourire immense laissant voir ses dents qui faisaient chacune la taille d'un marshmallow.  
« Twilight Sparkle et Pinkie Pie ! Je suis à Equestria, ça a marché, ce put… de miroir a marché ! »  
Puis le courant d'injures reprit, alors qu'il se mit à sautiller comme un cabri pour crier qu'il n'avait pas été arnaqué et qu'il était trop heureux d'être là super méga giga chouette youpi.

Evidemment, un hurluberlu qui débarquait dans une lumière divine et qui se mettait à hurler au ciel, ça ne passait pas inaperçu. Rapidement, quelques poneys s'étaient réunis pour observer l'étrange individu – qui était d'autant plus effrayant qu'il semblait connaître tous leurs noms alors que c'était la première fois qu'il visitait Equestria…  
« Et toi c'est Cloud Kicker ! Oh, je veux voir Lyra ! Elle va carrément faire un orgasme ! »  
Et ce mêlé à diverses injures… Cela commençait fortement à agacer Twilight Sparkle, qui demanda à l'humain de se calmer un peu. Elle lui proposa de l'héberger en attendant de prévenir la princesse Celestia de son arrivée, ce à quoi l'humain avait répondu :  
« Pas question ! Je veux Luna, Luna elle est cool, elle est trop mieux que l'autre greluche de Celestia, Celestia elle est mer…, je veux voir Luna ! »  
Twilight s'était figée un instant, puis des veines rougeoyantes s'étaient alors mises à palpiter à l'intérieur de ses yeux. Ses dents avaient grincé violemment alors qu'elle avait répondu « Vous verrez Celestia, un point c'est tout. »

Néanmoins, la princesse Celestia ne pouvait pas venir tout de suite à Ponyville – « Elle fout jamais rien pour son pays cette pé… » avait crié l'humain en l'apprenant – à cause d'une réunion diplomatique importante. De ce fait, les juments de l'Harmonie avaient à présent un humain sur les sabots, et un humain qui n'était pas des plus sympathiques. Si en effet, il avait fait montre d'une joie sincère à l'idée de se trouver en Equestria, il n'avait ensuite pas arrêté d'ennuyer ses amies et pire encore, de les embarrasser de questions gênantes…  
« Allez AJ, tu peux le dire que t'aimes Rarity… J'veux vous voir faire des bébés !  
-Sans… Sans offense sucre d'orge, y a rien ent' Rarity et moi. Et… Et puis faut un étalon pour… voilà…  
-Mais vous avez de la magie, vous pouvez faire un môme comme ça !  
-Bien sûr que non, avait dit Twilight. La magie ne peut pas créer de la vie, encore moins une vie équine !  
-Ah, Twilight ! Faut que tu bécotes Rainbow, vous allez trop bien ensemble ! »  
Rainbow Dash n'avait pas dit un mot, mais son visage tout entier avait, en cet instant, exprimé tout le ras-le-bol du monde, et il avait fallu que Twilight lance son plus puissant sort d'immobilisation pour garder la colère de la pégase sous contrôle.

Parfois, il délirait aussi complètement :  
« Nan mais, Fluttershy elle est nulle, et le pire c'est qu'elle bute tous ses animaux dans sa planque secrète. J'vous jure, elle est pas nette. Puis c'est le worst pony aussi. »  
Voire même :  
« J'suis sûr que Pinkie fout de l'ecstasy dans ses cupcakes. Et de la viande de poney, aussi, mais ça c'est pas un secret… », tout en appuyant ses phrases d'un clin d'œil que lui seul comprenait.  
Ou encore :  
« Rainbow, avoue, ça t'excite d'être dans la Rainbow Factory ! T'aimes torturer les poneys, hein ? T'y emmèneras Fluttershy pour moi ? »  
En bref, l'humain avait cessé d'être amusant peu après les cinq premières minutes de son arrivée à Equestria.

Par bonheur, la princesse Celestia avait fini par revenir de son voyage diplomatique, et était ainsi passée au château de l'Harmonie, où l'humain avait été enfermé à double-tour dans un placard au vu de son aversion pour la princesse du soleil.  
Celestia s'était montrée très compréhensive, et avait même émis l'hypothèse que l'humain avait vu ses neurones grillées par un courant dimensionnel un peu trop fort pour lui.  
« Voici, Princesse. Ce serait apparemment à cause de ce miroir qu'il aurait atterri à Equestria. »  
L'alicorne mauve avait disposé les fragments épars de l'artefact sur la grande table, et avait alors commencé à expliquer ses théories : le miroir semblait ne pouvoir effectuer la jonction entre Equestria et le monde humain que lorsqu'il était entier, et chaque voyage le brisait. De plus, il suffisait de le toucher pour que commence le transfert dimensionnel.  
Celestia avait donc demandé à voir l'humain problématique afin de déterminer s'il était vraiment aussi horripilant que cela.

« Put… c'est cette sale p… de Celestia ?! Je voulais voir Luna bor… ! Celestia t'es une vraie sal… pour avoir envoyé Luna sur la lune alors que c'est elle la meilleure princesse ! T'es juste une foutue troll de m… qui sait pas gouverner un pays ! T'es une vraie cat… et je sais que t'es jalouse de la popularité de Luna ! Espèce de- »  
Durant tout cet argumentaire fort bien construit, la princesse du soleil avait simplement fait briller sa corne en hochant la tête, les yeux fermés et un sourire serein aux lèvres. Les fragments du miroir avaient dansé dans la salle au rythme des insultes, jusqu'à soudainement retrouver leur forme d'origine et se retrouver plaqués sur le front de cet humain dix fois trop bavard.  
Le miroir s'était ensuite brisé, et toujours souriante, Celestia s'en était approchée, avant de le piétiner consciencieusement, de sorte qu'il ne reste pas un seul petit fragment minuscule d'atome de magie au sol. Puis, toujours aussi calme et posée, elle avait souri à l'alicorne mauve et lui avait tout simplement dit :  
« Je te remercie d'avoir porté ce sujet à mon attention, Twilight. »


End file.
